Insults Imply
by liliduh
Summary: Raven and Reese vent out their anger in the desert. Alone. What wonders will be found...
1. 1

liliduh: heh. i don't know everything about zoids i just watch it on toonami then i saw that ep with raven and reese(liese) and yeah so why the hell not make a fic on them? of course, i suck at writing so don't expect much.  
  
Insults Imply  
  
  
  
"Why the hell did I even bother with her being around me." said a 18 year old boy sitting down next to his orginoid. "She bothered me before and now she's everywhere. Always talking in that annoying voice.. damnit." He stared out into nowhere, closing his eyes.  
  
Reese was getting up from her nap. Well to be honest she wasn't sleeping at all. She was just closing her eyes doing nothing. Van and Fiona weren't anywhere near them and she had time alone since Raven is five minute walk away from her.  
  
"What to do. What to do...." she sighed then laid against her organoid. "What should I do? It's obvious Raven is stronger than me so what use am I if I follow him around." As she remembered that time she tried to punch but he gently took her arm and felt her forehead saying her fever had passed. "Pestering him is starting to turn into a boring hobby."  
  
The girl stood up and started walking to Raven. Her organoid was still resting. Might as well stay near Raven then just walk around doing nothing. She saw Shadow and heard mumblings from behind him. Seeing the messed dark hair, she figured out already it was Raven. I mean who else?? She stood right behind Shadow and listened to what the boy was saying.  
  
"Always an annoyance. I never should of taken care of her...Stupid girl." he said. He still looked on staring into nowhere. He thought ' It's the 50th time I've said that.'  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you said that to me, rather than air." said that voice. She smiled.  
  
Raven didn't make any movement. He didn't jump at her statement. Still keeping his eyes closed, he said. "Well, you weren't here so how could I?"  
  
"Do you always complain about me when I'm not around. Or is it just now." Reese said with amusement and still she was smiling with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Don't you have something to do?" he said., still no movement.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't be here talking to you." she replied.  
  
"Hmph." Raven just stayed quiet.  
  
"Specula." said the girl as her organoid came along. "Let's go here shall we? Raven would be delighted to know that I'm not so close to him." as she walked away.  
  
"Yes, I would." he said.  
  
Reese brought Specula far from Raven. Not so far, he could still see her perfectly. Just enough to not hear her unless she shouted. He watched her sit down, with her legs out, streching. Her oragnoid taking a resting position. He saw her mouth move a little and he could of sworn she said Raven three times. She let her head rest on Specula, looking up at the sky. The dessert wasn't so bad, they were just lucky it wasn't as hot as usual and suprisingly it was breezy.  
  
liliduh:: grrrrrrr very short!!! Eh, I'll continue if I think I should. Which probably will be NEVER but you never know. 


	2. 2

liliduh:: i really need to get offline for a while before my eyes go eh. alright next chapt. lol i keep listenin to G Gundam songs! wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Insults Imply- 2  
  
"Specula, the boy Nicolo, I..can never be forgiven for that. Ever. I shouldn't be here around Raven at all. He has his ways and I have mine. Argh! Why did I have to follow Raven? Why did I accept it when he cared for me? Raven, of all people!" she said frustrated in the desert, still laying on Specula. She stayed there questioning herself over and over. Eyebrows narrowed. (liliduh:: if u count she DID say Raven 3 times.muahahahahaha)  
  
"What is she talking about?" said the deadly boy. "I should of killed her when I had a chance. Even if I can't hear her pointless talk, I can still see her lips moving!" he snarled. Shadow, was getting annoyed with his master's complaining. If Shadow could, he'd shout out "I GET THE IDEA RAVEN!" Shadow then smacked Raven's arm. Raven looked at him glaring, then realized that his organoid wanted to sleep. "I get it." replied the boy. He stood up and walked to his zoid, then layed there.  
  
Both masters were off thinking. Again. Boring....Boring.....Boring......Still thinking.....  
  
"Specula, do you think, you'll stay awake for a while? I think I'll sleep." as she shut her eyes. Her organoid was well rested and was just keeping an eye open for things. Shawdow was sleeping, and Raven was doing exactly what Reese was, staring into nowhere. It was still breezy.  
  
"Why not..." as Raven got up and walked to Reese. He was behind her organoid. Well of course Shadow noticed but it didn't really care. It's not like Raven was going to DO anything anyways...  
  
"Damnit, she hears my talk when I'm sitting. She's just sleeping." Raven was just standing there and then he walked around his zoid. Another check-up to see if it was running properly. He sighed. After two hours, he decided to just move on, maybe to another town. Someone's bound to get hungry soon. So..... he walked to his organoid. "Shadow, get up we're moving again." Then he came to Reese. He couldn't control Specular but it didn't have a grudge against Raven so nothing happened. He came to her.  
  
"Let's go." he said, bending slightly.  
  
She was still sleeping.  
  
"Reese, let's go."  
  
Specular tried not to laugh. Of course this isn't funny.  
  
He sighed. "Reese, wake up." as he nudged her. with his hand. Good thing that glove isn't filthy.  
  
Still, nothing but a few words.  
  
"It's all my fault..." she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Whatever, I am NOT carrying her onto my zoid." he declared. He looked at Specular. It was already up near the his zoid. (liliduh:: genosaur is it?) Shadow came along and pushed her. Not hard. Not soft. Enough to wake her up.  
  
"Ehhhhh." She said getting up. She saw that Raven was right infront of her and Shadow behind her. Was this some kind of mutiny?  
  
"Er..sorry about that. Were you trying to wake me?" she said.  
  
Raven just gave a 'hmph' and walked to his zoid. She followed him and they started for a town. A village. Boredom can really kill you these days.  
  
"For a woman, you sure can sleep." he said. "I thought men were the ones who were impossible to wake up.  
  
"Well, not all women are the same. I mean, look at me." She was right. She WASN'T like everyday women.  
  
"I prefer not to. What was that all about?" he asked but he didn't mean to say 'what was that all about' outloud, it came out by accident..  
  
"What was what all about.." she said all lazy.  
  
"While you were sleeping, you said, 'It's all my fault..'" he said.  
  
"Oh...that....nothing." she replid in a still lazy tone.  
  
"You really suck at lying."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A small chuckle came from Raven. She really DID suck at lying. Might as well pester her. There's nothing else to do anyways. Van probably hasn't recovered from the last battle.  
  
"Forget it." she said ending the conversation.  
  
liliduh: my GOD! THAT was short as well!!!!! that's ok though! not like any1 will enjoy my writings! (yes i am VERY pessemistic) 


	3. 3

liliduh: ok my eyes aren't totally screwed..but NOW i need sum sleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz argh! o well i AM a cram princess. on to the next chapt!!!! muahahahahahahahahah!!!! ::cries:: i am such an amatuer at writing...but...THATS OK! btw, i want HONEST REVIEWS. flame me all u want as long as u are HONEST. i have no idea why i typed that o well....muahahahahahahhahahahha. ho! i'm getting hyper!  
  
Insults Imply-3  
  
"No annoying talk from Reese?" questioned Raven as he piloted his genobreaker (thx Goten0040!) and looked back at her. She just sighed.  
  
"Reese?" he said once again.  
  
"Hm? Oh, you were talking to me?"  
  
"Well there's no one else IN here, you idiot."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Don't you want ME TO BE QUIET? I'VE DONE WHAT YOU WANTED AND NOW YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH ME?" she said, looking furious.  
  
"Hmph." said Raven once again as he looked on.  
  
-Somewhere- (hours later)  
  
"Here's a stop." he mumbled.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go." She jumped off the zoid. "This village seems familair."  
  
"That's because it's the the one where I saw you on the ground." The time when Reese remembered the boy who saved her life and Raven just happened to come by.  
  
"What?!?! People here aren't stupid!!! They're gonna remember who I am!!"  
  
"Yeah they would..If there were people here."  
  
She looked at him. What did he mean?  
  
"There was a report that the zoid fight here made people go crazy . Not literally. So they fled to their other families south from here. The only ones left are probably abandoned children."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I found out because I listen to the news." Isn't there a cave somewhere here?"  
  
"You go on ahead to the village. I'll go to the cave." Reese said.  
  
"I don't take orders from a woman. No, I don't take orders from a girl."  
  
"Fine then, do as you please." as she left to the cave that the boy and her went to when they were young. Raven was following of course. He thought to himself.  
  
He followed her.  
  
'This is stupid.' his thoughts were saying.  
  
"Ok. Raven." she said as she stopped and turned around.  
  
"So you can read minds. Stay the hell away from my thoughts." he said in a plain manner.  
  
"Fine." she smiled. Then that smile faded as they entered the cave. "Nicolo..." she mumbled. Her thoughts stopped as Raven started to talk.  
  
"What the. There's no point for this cave. I'll just have Shawdow blast it." as he started to leave.  
  
"No!" she said pulling his arm but got pushed to the ground.  
  
"Fine. What's the big deal with this place anyways?" he said looking at her with suspicion and disgust.  
  
"That's none of your buisness! Just leave this place alone!" she fumed.  
  
He left.  
  
  
  
liliduh::.....heh. sorry for the bad chapt. honest reviews!!! i'll make it longer when i can!!!!! grrrrrrr! this is probably the worst story i've made!!! ::cries:: O WHY WHY WHY????  
  
blob sensei:: forgive her... it's hormones i swear...wo-eeee  
  
liliduh: QUIET! btw, to anime_catdragon, i don't no what ep raven met reese, but the ep u said about her getting sick was way after their first meeting. if u want, i'll give more info in the next chapt. just review and thx to everyone's comments.  
  
blob sensei: hormones.....  
  
liliduh: GAH!!!!!!! 


	4. 4

liliduh: muahahahahahahahaha! sorry ppl. too bad this isn't long like Untitled Love is but o well. sides, being the lazy person i am, you shouldn't expect much so yeah. like i said in my last fic, to anime_dragon- i don't no what ep raven met reese, but the ep u said about her getting sick was way after their first meeting. if u want, i'll give more info in the next chapt or when ur email is back and kickin. k?i'd prefer it if i just email u or u give me ur email and yeah. just review and thx to everyone's comments. as always on to the bad fic! muahahhahahahaha  
  
blob sensei- wo-eeeee  
  
liliduh:: ?  
  
Insults Imply - 4  
  
"I can't believe Raven was able to push me away." she said as she got up and turned around. She looked around the place. The drawings the boy made. It was pointless for her to get up because she fell to her knees like she did last time. "Nicolo....I'm sorry. Forgive me. I can't even forgive myself!" she said as a tear fell down.  
  
::flashback::  
  
"It's safe here. Let's play shall we?" said a small boy.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know." replied a girl.  
  
"You might die if they find you. Forget that, let's just look at stuff. Like..my drawings! Or better yet my zoid!" he exclaimed with glee.  
  
"You really like zoids dont' cha?"  
  
"I want to be a pilot one day. Then maybe I can give you a ride and we'll have fun." he said.  
  
"You'll be a zoid pilot. I know you will be." she said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
BAM  
  
"Reese! Go away!" said the boy peeking from the side of the cave. "Get going! They'll catch you!" he said angrily.  
  
"No!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes, clinging onto the boy's arm. "I want to stay and fight with you!"  
  
"Reese! Please! Go on!" he said as he pushed her outside the cave through another passage.  
  
She figured that she couldn't do anything. But it hurts so much. Her first friend is suffering for her. She went but before she did she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Nicolo." the boy replied in a calmn manner. "See you later. We'll play another time!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Nicolo." she smiled but still had those sad eyes. She ran off.  
  
"No problem." he said.  
  
BAM  
  
From a cliff, the girl with blue hair watched the cave go in flames. She couldn't move. She saw the villagers emerge out of the fire. One of them nodded their head with sorrow. The boy was dead.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Reese was still on her knees.  
  
"He just wanted to play around."  
  
  
  
-outside-  
  
Raven heard a voice from the cave. No, a scream.  
  
"I can't even forgive myself!"  
  
He stood 20 feet from the cave. (liliduh: or ruins i should say but o well)  
  
"Forgive herself for what?" he questioned. "She must of had something going on. I mean, she didn't even block my arm when I tried to push her away." as he was opening and closing his palm. The heat was getting to him. No suprise though. With what he wears, who wouldn't pass out in this heat? He then started to think about battle skills then thinking about his failure with that damn Van. (liliduh: this does NOT mean i hate van.)  
  
Shadow and Specula were inside with Reese. She didn't notice them but even if she did, she'd pay no attention anyways.  
  
Specula was watching as well as Shadow. Both got their sleep. Now they were here. Specula wanted nothing to do but just to stay near. Shadow eventually left. Raven would probably be waiting for his organoid. Outside there was his master. He had that look again. As if he was a zombie. That look before he saw Van again. Shadow sighed. He came to Raven and again, smacked him. Nothing happened. No change.  
  
Later, after Reese was feeling a great deal better, she went out. Expecting some mocking from that ruffled hair boy. Instead she saw him just standing there.  
  
"What the.."  
  
Exactly what Shadow saw, Reese saw that Raven was that same zombie.  
  
"This is interesting. He's back into that shell." as she examined him. "Raven, wake up." as she nudged him this time. "Raven..get out of that trance!" she exclaimed then slapped him. Nothing.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" as she started to panic but no signs of her anxiety showed. She was good at hiding her emotions.....well...most of the time.  
  
::blob sensei holds the lightbulb that comes to life::  
  
"I guess this is the only way." she stayed a distance from Raven when she tried to wake up. This time, she was very close to him. She looked at his eyes that had no emotion. Her eyes were staring at him. Shadow and Specula was watching with big eyes. What was she gonna do?!?!?!  
  
"Raven....." she said in that annoying voice that he complained about.  
  
Raven then came back to reality. When he came back from his world he saw a pair of eyes that was staring at his go away. He was confused. What the hell happened?  
  
"You're back." she said in a plain tone.  
  
"What did you do to me?!?!" he demanded. She probably tried to kill him or something! 'Not like she could anyways....'he thought  
  
"Well, I stared into your eyes and said your name. That woke you up."  
  
He still glared at her.  
  
"If you don't believe me, you don't have to." as she walked to the village.  
  
"I'm still going to blast the cave." he threatened.  
  
"No, you're not." as she stopped him her tracks. Anger and sorrow were up her veins.  
  
"Really now?" he said in that smile. That smile that looked taunting. "Why shouldn't I?" he questioned.  
  
"I have my reasons. It's not like you'd listen to what I have to say."  
  
"You'd be suprised."  
  
"By what? Your ignorance? Or your need to be such an ass?" she said.  
  
"Hmph." still keeping his clamn. "Give me one good reason."  
  
She sighed. She was in no mood for this. She wanted to rest. Then she smiled in her mind. This is probably how Raven felt when she annoyed him. Might as well tell. She was too tired for anything anyways.  
  
"A boy died in there." still her back was facing Raven.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I knew that boy. He died protecting me when I was a little girl."  
  
"So that's why you were in no mood to piss me off that day." Raven stated as he remembered her face when he came to her saying she couldn't defeat Van either. Then she took it the wrong way. He still had that smile, but obviously, the smirk was fading.  
  
"There's my reason. " as she walked off. Knowing he wouldn't blast that cave.  
  
Raven followed her until they came to his genobreaker. Like she said, she was heading for the village. It was about 50 yards away.  
  
They were apart for about an hour. It was dark. There was a fire and Raven was just staring into the flames. Specula and Shadow were wide awake, making sure no one was around to attack. Then Reese came back. She sat down across from Raven. On the other side of the fire. She was refreshed but still had a sad face. She didn't notice but Raven was staring at her. That's funny isn't it? She stared at the fire and he stares at her? As a narrator, isn't that funny? (liliduh: think of another version of myself. THAT'S the narrator.) Both has gone through crap and here they are. Staring. Funny?  
  
"Reese." Raven said as he got up.  
  
Still staring at the fire, she said. "What."  
  
Out of nowhere his face was came close to hers. This time, their faces were an inch away from each other and Raven was aware of what was going on. She made a VERY small gasp.  
  
"Remember when I said something like ' No, I didn't mean it that way' ?"  
  
She couldn't answer. His face was still so close to hers.  
  
"I meant what I said." answered Raven.  
  
"......."  
  
liliduh: even though, i saw that ep a few days ago, i never will remember it word for word. yes i no very bad very bad very bad very bad very bad very bad fic. forgive me! baka baka me. heh. molina girl, i believe u met blob sensei. Goten0040, i'll read when i can, in the mean time, if u like, read my escaflowne fics. they suck but that's ok. all my stuff sucks right?? k ja 


End file.
